


Quidditch Leads to Romance

by saviormorrison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviormorrison/pseuds/saviormorrison
Summary: Scorpius gets injured while practicing on the Quidditch pitch late at night. Albus is there to help him with his minor injuries. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. I love you's are exchanged for the first time to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot so bare with me. Hope you enjoy!

"No, no, no! I don't need help Al, I can do this!" Scorpius squeaked. The pain obviously starting to affect him. Maybe quidditch tryouts weren't the best idea. "Ok, alright Scorp, but you're barely able to stand up on two feet by yourself. So, why don't I help you back to Madame Pomfrey so she can help you with your injuries." Albus grinned not giving Scorpius anytime to reject his demand as he picked up Scorpius bridal style and carried him off the quidditch pitch. This action caused Scorpius to let out a squeal of surprise. He definitely wasn't expecting that when Al said he would help him to the infirmary.   
"I barely have a scratch on me Al. Please don't make a fuss over this. I am perfectly capable of walking to the infirmary without you picking me up like we're newlyweds! Besides, I can feel both of my legs so, I said it once I'll say it again, how bad can my injuries possibly be? Let me answer that for you. They aren't. I am perfectly fine to go back to the dorm and sleep it off. Really, I'm fine." Albus was finding this quite amusing.   
"Okay, fine. I'll take you back to the dormitory, but I get to take care of you. How often will I get the chance to help out my injured boyfriend?" Albus grinned, snuggling his nose into Scorp's cheek. This caused Scorpius to smile profusely.   
"Now, that sounds much better than going to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey would give me potions that taste of fish. You know I can never keep fish down so, she would most likely just end up cleaning up fishy vomit. Which is completely atrocious. I would rather not have to go through a traumatizing experience like that." Scorpius huffed.   
As their journey back to their dormitory was a few more minutes away, Scorpius decided to get comfortable in Albus' grasp. He laid his blond covered head on the side of Albus' own. Scorpius was always taller than Albus. Even in first year, he was inches taller than him. Now, it seemed Albus was getting shorter and shorter, or Scorpius was just getting taller than he had thought. Scorpius wasn't enormously tall, but was many inches more than Albus. At least enough to cause Albus to stand on his tip toes whenever he snatched a kiss from Scorpius which always made Scorpius' heart flutter.   
They finally made their way back to their dormitory and Albus immediately set Scorpius on his own bed and went over into the bathroom to retrieve a glass of cold water for his awaiting boyfriend.   
He turned on the faucet and filled the glass about halfway. Scorpius was never keen on drinking water in the first place so, it will be a challenge enough to get him to finish at least half of a glass of water unless it tasted of candy or fresh fruit.   
"How are you feeling Scorp?" Albus asked as he walked back into the room and handed Scorpius his glass of water half full.   
"I told you, I'm fine Al. Really. Just a couple bruises and scratches. Nothing to worry about." Scorpius looked at the glass of water and gulped it down as quickly as possible. He sighed. "Water is so utterly boring. Honestly, if it doesn't taste of candy or fruit, it's not good." he vowed. Albus did seem to know his boyfriend quite well.   
"Ah, well it is healthy for you and, you need it so you can recover properly." Albus leaned over the bed and kissed Scorpius softly on the lips. Even when Scorpius was thrown to the ground on the quidditch pitch, his lips still taste of cherry and vanilla instead of dirt and grass as he was expecting since Scorpius had fallen almost directly on his face.  
“Hhmp.” Scorpius hummed into the kiss. Still, every time, his heart fluttered whenever his lips touched Albus’ soft ones that tasted of cinnamon. Albus always chewed on cinnamon flavored gum, which left a most pleasurable residue on his lips.  
The mix of cinnamon, cherry, and vanilla flavored lips was prodigious. Everything about their kisses seemed right. Not just the taste, but the feeling, the sound their lips made when they broke apart. It was like nothing ever created was better than their loving kisses. They were needless to say, pretty damn incredible.   
They eventually broke apart. Their breath hitched. Albus connected their foreheads together, while Scorpius brought his scratched up hand to caress the nape of Albus’ neck.   
Scorpius looked at the clock and sighed. “As much as you think my injuries are going to lead to my fatal ending, it is dinner time and The Great Hall is going to be packed by now so, we should get going if we at least want to get a bite of dessert. Oh! I hope they have the lemon bars again!” Scorpius beamed.   
“You really are a huge dork aren't you?” Albus joked. As if he didn't know the answer already.   
“Ya-huh. But, a dork that you fancy.” Scorpius cooed in Albus’ ear and he wrapped his arms around his neck and brought both of them down onto the bed so Albus’ head is buried in the corner of Scorp’s neck that connects to his shoulders. Albus’ hands wrap around Scorpius’ waist as he kisses the side of his cheek near his ear.   
“I’d rather just stay here with you. We can always ask one of the house elves to bring us some food later on. And like you said, The Great Hall is going to be packed with students and, you should be resting anyway. You could wake up and have a fever or something. And eating those bloody lemon bars won't help either.” Albus joked. Though, those lemon bars are quite addicting.   
“Hm, quite a tempting offer you have Potter. I'll have to take it if, that means I get to beat your arse in wizard chess tomorrow.” he dared. Not as if he didn't already win majority of the games they played in the first place.   
“Ah! Well, I’ll have to accept. Though, beating my arse in chess? I don't think so babe. I've been practicing with Rose while you're out on the pitch and, I am getting better every time. So, you better watch out Malfoy.” They only used each other's’ last names when they were joking around with one another. Which, made it all the more enjoyable.   
Scorpius’ answer was a playful kick of his leg. They both settled next to each other. The thick emerald green curtains were closed and Scorpius was toying around with the fabric. He looked back at Albus, “Thank you for taking care of me. Even if it is minor cuts and bruises, it means a lot you make such a fuss over something so simple and easy to fix. Scorpius cooed as he reached for his wand and cleaned up his injuries. “See, good as new.” he smiled as he yawned.   
“It's my pleasure.” Albus said as he leaned back in and planted a short but meaningful kiss on Scorp’s lips. “Anytime you need me, I’m here.”  
“Always.” Scorpius announced. His face suddenly went serious and he looked at the green eyed boy directly in front of him with nervous but determined eyes. “I- I want to tell you something. And, I hope you don't freak out or anything. I mean, I hope you feel the same, but I've wanted to tell you this for a long time now, but I wanted to find the right moment to say it. Then, I realized that just saying it when I mean it instead of waiting it out to find the perfect moment to tell you seems a lot more meaningful, but oh gosh, I'm dragging on. I mean, I just want you to know that-” Scorpius was cut off by Albus connecting their lips in yet another mind blowing kiss.  
“Shut up.” Albus joked. “I love you too.”  
Scorpius looked surprised. “You-You knew? How did you know I was going to say that?”   
“Scorp, you made it quite obvious. But, I've felt the same way for a while now too. And I think this is the perfect moment to say it.” Albus beamed. Now he was starting to yawn as well.   
Scorpius kissed Albus’ cheek. “As much as I would love to talk about how much I love you, I'm knackered. I just need sleep.”   
“I couldn't agree more.” Albus chuckled. “Get some sleep and feel better.”   
“Thank you again Albus. Goodnight, I love you.” Scorpius could get used to saying that phrase.   
“Love you too Scorp. Goodnight my Scorpion King.” Albus purred as he laughed.   
“Oh, shut you you prat.” Scorpius muttered as he kissed his boyfriend goodnight.


End file.
